


Wishes

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dialogue-Only, Experimental, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why some wishes should never come true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at telling a comprehensible story while giving the reader as little information as possible. You have now been warned.

"What are you?"

A smooth whisper in his ear. "I'm what you Wished for."

Choked gasps, rustling sheets. "No - we shouldn't -"

"You want to." Unnatural certainty.

A firmer voice. "We shouldn't."

A hint of impatience. "That's _why_ you want to."

Sighing. Silence.

Movement.

Stifled moans.

A gentle murmur. "Would you like me to kill you now?"

A cry of release.

Panting.

"You should never have been made."

A shrug. "That's what happens when people override the safeties. We aren't supposed to be programmed until the Wisher is proven to be psychologically sound." Skin brushing skin. "As opposed to suicidal."

Defensive. "Clearly I'm _not_ , or you would have killed me by now."

Bored. "I won't kill you until you want me to. You know that. You _will_ want me to. _I_ know that."

"...Will you miss me?"

"I'll be destroyed."

Impatient, "Obviously. Homicidal Wishes cannot be allowed."

"Murder-suicide pact. With a participant of one."

"Are you angry not to be considered a person?"

A snort. "Of course I am; that's part of what you want from me. You wanted a _person_ whose mind equals yours, with all the social graces you lack." Softer. "You wanted a worthy opponent to destroy you."

"Do you want to?"

Distant. "It doesn't matter. I was created to fill _all_ your wishes. I cannot act against my purpose."

"...What if my wishes changed?"

"They haven't."

"But if they did -"

Angry. "Then I'd break. I _know_ your wishes. If I'm wrong, then the basis of my existence is destroyed."

Silence.

"It's time for you to leave."

A door opens.

"I will see you again soon, Light-kun."

A door closes.

Softly, "You don't _want_ me to be wrong. You had me created to be your executioner." Pained. "It doesn't matter if I don't want to be."

 

 

Horror. "What - what have you _done?"_

"What I'm made for."

Struggling. Bones snapping.

Thud of knife in meat.

Gargling breathing.

Dismissive, "That's one of the loose ends tidied up."

"Wait..." Gargling. "He didn't... wish for... this."

"Yes he did, Watari-san. I _am_ his Wish, remember?"

"No..." Desperate, "No, that's not- he wished - for a-an equal, a friend..."

"An opponent who could destroy him."

_"No!"_ Coughing. "Having someone - on his level, it fixed the - suicidal -"

Sigh. "Only temporarily." Sneer. "This is why people shouldn't avoid the psychological profiling to see if their Wishes are healthy enough to be granted. But of course you knew better than them. If someone got hold of L's profile, who knows what they might use it for?" Hard laugh. "They might even kill him."

Footsteps away from the coughing. A dead weight being moved.

A kiss.

More footsteps.

"You needn't worry about his legacy. I'll keep going."

Gurgling, "Your... Wisher... is... dead..."

Tired. "It's not as if he wanted anyone to know he was suicidal. I'll play human."

Bitter. "That was his Wish."

 

 

"Mello. ...Matt."

"Hey."

"Why the fuck are _you_ here?"

"Eloquent as ever, Mello." Shuffling. "We need to have the body cremated."

"What, so the nutcases can't steal it for holy relics or whatever?"

"Not precisely."

Metal catching on metal.

"What the - _holyfuckingshit_ , are you _fucking_ with me?! Psycho prettyboy here was a _Wish?"_

"Well, yeah." Shrug.

"'Yeah'?" Angry. "You _knew_ about this?"

Impatient, "Of course he did. We can always recognise each other."

"...'We'? I mean, Matt, yeah, but you..."

"I have multiple Wishers. My primary is Roger, but given the circumstances it was felt that a pool of Wishers would be the - most sustainable arrangement."

"Wishers? You're a... fucking Roger, no _wonder_ you always scored higher than me in the tests -"

"I am meant to be an unreachable ideal."

Snort. "You couldn't even match up to L." Pause. Suspicious, "He wasn't -"

"L was human." Sigh. "That was the problem."

"What, because it meant that psycho-Wish could kill him? Who even Wished Psycho-Pretty into existence? We'd better hunt them down, make sure there aren't gonna be any new ones sent after you -"

Reassuringly, "Not a problem, Mels."

"Why, you know who it was?"

"We know who Light's Wisher was." A beat. "L Lawliet."

Silence.

"You -" 

Struggling. "Mels, killing him ain't gonna help!"

"Who the fuck is he kidding? Wishes _die_ with their Wishers, every-fucking-one knows that!"

"True. That is why I have multiple Wishers. But L's wish would have included people not knowing that he died at the hands of a Wish."

Struggling. A body slammed into the ground. More struggling.

Breathlessly, "His final mental disintegration was probably from the conflict of our status as L's favourite heirs against L's desire to die at the hands of a worthy opponent. He had to do his best against us to prove he was worthy, but at the same time he must have known that L would never want us permanently harmed."

"STOP SAYING L WAS SUICIDAL!"

"He was." Wheezing, choked voice. "Any human would be, under that amount of responsibility and expectations. That's why Roger and the rest of the pool Wished for me."

"And they're not gonna be thrilled with either of us if you wipe him out."

Harsh breathing.

"Thank you."

"God. So we just killed Light for doing what L wanted him to?"

Casually, "Light probably wanted us to. If it helps."

"Fuck." Thud. "This is so fucked up."

A bitter laugh. "Welcome to _our_ lives, Mels - you wanted a companion, Roger wanted the perfect successor to L, and L wanted to die. And lucky us: we get to be what you Wished for."

**Author's Note:**

> This one I would really like feedback on, if you could. (Waits to be told how it makes no sense and does not work.)


End file.
